gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Orphos
Orphos is the god of desperation and deals. He‘s typically found in bars and taverns, making deals with mortals took drunk to realize what they’re doing. He’s a lil emo which has earned him the nickname Edgy McEdgelord. Appearance: Tall and wiry. Stands about 6ft tall. Orphos’s face is elfin, with angular features and pointed ears. his skin is tanned from his travels, the stress of such misadventures putting a streak of grey in his otherwise dark hair. His eyes are round and the iris is a gold color. Orphos wears an open navy blue fitted trench coat with a light grey shirt underneath and black jeans with combat boots, along with a belt with scabbards on the hips for his machetes. If he’s in his crow form, he looks like a regular crow except that some of the feathers on his wings are white. Personality: Orphos is distant by nature. He doesn’t like forming any kind of positive bonds or relationships with people out of fear of hurting himself. This doesn’t make him socially inept, though. A smooth talker, he will often try to work an angle or say what he thinks a person wants to hear if he believes he can pull something on them. It’s like a game to him, to wear someone down enough to accept a deal with him. He preys upon mortals, especially drunk ones, because he considers them to be easy marks. While he maintains a cold front, his emotions can get the better of him, and he’s almost always down for a fight. He’s often the one who starts them, after all. He likes to push people’s buttons for the sole purpose of bothering them. Orphos is at his best morally grey, and his motives are constantly shifting. One moment he rescues a puppy and the next he’s burning down someone’s house because they looked at him funny. While few things earn his affections, the things he does care about he will defend to the death. Powers/Weapons: He can make deals. It’s a little muddy, but to put it simply he can do many things in exchange of another. For instance, if someone were to want to have wings, he could give them to the person in exchange for years off of their lifespan, their soul, money... anything he wants, really. He most commonly uses body parts, one of the five senses, or souls for his deals. He can also extract souls from things living or dead. He has the ability to raise people from the dead, but it comes at the cost of the lives of multiple others, and the person being revived often doesn’t come back the same. He’s hesitant to do so often, but can be persuaded. Orphos can also shapeshift into a crow. He usually has his machetes on him at all times, and he’s pretty well versed in hand-to-hand combat from years of barfights Backstory: As long as humans have traded with one another, Orphos has existed. He represents the darker side of commerce, the seedy underbelly where the more-than-questionable transactions take place. He wandered around causing trouble until he went to a certain bar. He challenged all the patrons to a game of Simon Says in exchange for an extended life span. He told them all to jump, but stated all of them lost because he never told them to land. A single mortal was hanging from the rafters: the barkeeps’ daughter, Val. Once the whole place erupted into a brawl because everyone figured out he was combing them for his amusement, Val got Orphos out before he got torn to pieces.Their bond grew over time and they became close friends, and then more. Val’s town was very anti-deity to begin with, and did not approve of Orphos courting one of their citizens. Since he was immortal and couldn’t be killed, they went with the next best thing, and murdered Val in an effort to drive him out of town. This did the opposite: he flew into a rage and destroyed the town, then used the souls from those who had died to revive Val, who was none the wiser. Things continued peacefully for a few years until Orphos confessed to her what he had done. Val feared that she was an imbalance in the universe and it was wrong for her to still be alive, and killed herself. Orphos was devastated for a second time. His personality soured and he became more withdrawn. He continued like this for many years. Every once in a while, he would collect some souls to contact Val from the Underworld. Since she had died twice and had no wish to return to the mortal world, it became increasingly difficult for him to contact her until one time where she told him to stop and cut him off completely. Orphos was once again upset and started drinking even more heavily. During one of these sessions of intense drinking, he encountered a farmer. A bet ensued, and the end result was that a drunken deal had been struck between the two— the farmer got an immortal liver to drink to his heart’s content, and Orphos got the farmer’s seven-year-old child with a habit of kicking people’s legs, Bliss. Instead of just dumping her, Orphos decided to keep her around for emotional support and something to focus on besides Val blocking him on Instagram. He’s since been much more amiable and easier to deal with. Trivia -Orphos curses frequently and liberally, a habit that Bliss has begun to pick up. -He has a couple tattoos that he got when he was drunk but he doesn't show them to anyone. They're actually pretty cool but he doesn't want people knowing about them. -Orphos has a private belief that he's cursed and everything he loves will die or otherwise leave him. His deepest fear at the moment is losing Bliss. -Orphos has 563 wins and an even 100 losses in his barfighting career.Category:God Category:Male